Reencontro Familiar
by SrTa. NaTii
Summary: Hiashi-sama, juntamente com seu irmão hizashi, separaram neji de hinata, mas sem intenção disso. ambos matricularam seus filhos em colégios diferentes, em cidades diferentes, mas eles ainda mantinham contato,ainda que pouco,e anos depois se reencontram!
1. PRÓLOGO8D

**REENCONTRO FAMILIAR...**

**Summary: Hiashi-sama juntamente com seu irmão hizashi, separou neji de hinata, mas sem intenção disso. Ambos matricularam seus filhos em colégios diferentes, em cidades diferente, mas eles ainda mantinham contato, ainda que pouco, e anos depois se reencontram, mas os sentimentos não são apenas fraternais!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------PRÓLOGO 8D-**

**A alguns anos atrás, quando Hinata tinha 12 anos e Neji tinha 13 (já que sempre fora um ano mais velho que ela), a protegia daqueles que a faziam sentir-se mal.**

**Ela sempre vestia-se com roupas largas, grandes, era muito tímida e por conta de sua timidez vivia corando, e tinha uma mania de bater com os indicadores.**

**Eles tinham gostos em comum, adoravam observar o céu à noite com sua imensidão de estrelas, formando uma espécie de moldura para a lua... eles iam para o telhado da mansão hyuuga, onde conversavam sobre tudo! Nenhum tinha segredos para o outro. Quando chegava a primavera, época em que os numerosos jardins da mansão, enchiam-se de flores de magníficas cores (uia...rimou!! vou ser poeta! n.n), e os dois iam de jardim em jardim, correndo entre as flores, escondendo-se detrás das árvores, até que um achava o outro e sorriam, voltando a correr.**

**Adoravam-se, era a palavra certa para definir o que sentiam. Quando Neji viajava para a casa do pai, ambos entristeciam-se, mas logo voltavam a estar alegres, pois sabiam que logo iriam ver-se novamente.**

**Porém, o inesperado aconteceu... Hiashi decidiu enviar Hinata para estudar em Nova Iorque, e Hizashi quis enviar Neji para estudar em Miami. Cada um moraria na cidade com suas tias que moravam por lá.**

**Desde então, nunca mais se viram, falavam-se por msn ou enviavam e-mail.**

**Quando isso aconteceu, Hanabi sofreu bastante, já que era muito apegada à irmã, por ser nova, permaneceu em Tóquio com o pai.**

**Três anos depois, Hinata tinha 15 anos, Neji tinha 16, e Hanabi tinha 11. esta última, não hesitou em perguntar o motivo de seu pai ter enviado os dois para longe um do outro.**

"**Foi uma decisão que não coube somente a mim"- disse ele-" Eu e meu irmão decidimos que enviaríamos nossos filhos para estudarem fora e terem uma formação melhor, porém ao escolhermos para onde iríamos manda-los, nossas opiniões foram contrárias. Eu queria um dos melhores colégios de Nova Iorque, já ele preferiu um dos melhore de Miami. Não foi nossa intenção separa-los, mas se nossas vontades foram contrárias... nada podíamos fazer!"- Hanabi lembrava muito bem das palavras do pai, e em parte concordava com ele, ela queria o melhor pros dois.**

**Pra hinata, no começo foi bem difícil, sua tia era dentista, passava o dia no consultório, e chegava muito tarde em casa. Na escola, tinha alguns amigos, que a adoravam. ( mais pra frente eu falo deles. ;P). Mas continuava aquelas implicâncias pelo modo dela ser, por parte de alguns garotos bakas, que a faziam se sentir péssima.**

**Para Neji, foi mais fácil. Era mais sociável, tinha muitos amigos. Além de ser o típico CDF. Fazendo parte do grêmio estudantil.**

**Muita coisa ia mudar, saberiam eles lidar com essas mudanças?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Minha 1ª fic nejihina... gostaria de saber a opinião de vcs..._

_Se gostaram... __**#REVIEW#**_

_Não gostaram._.._**#REVIEW#**_

_Odiaram._.. _**#REVIEW#**_

_Não acharam nada._.._**#REVIEW#**_

_Gostariam de deixar uma dica, ou opinião sobre a mesma._.. _**#REVIEW#**_

Peguem leve gente...

Bju.

Blueberry-chan!


	2. I

Cap.1- Coisas do destino.

Hinata havia se formado, juntamente com seus amigos, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai e Itachi. Na festa de formatura, todos seus familiares e de seus amigos, foram, menos seu pai, que estava numa viagem de negócios em Paris, e seu primo Neji, que ela não queria que fosse portanto não o deixou saber da formatura, por causa da última conversa que tivera com ele...

**flashback on...**

Era noite, mais uma vez hinata esperava por sua tia. Estava cansada dos colegas que implicavam com ela, e a única pessoa que a fazia ficar melhor era seu primo e amor platônico... Neji.

Foi para o seu quarto, e ligou o notebook, entrou no msn e para sua felicidade lá estava seu primo. Assim que ela entrou, não demorou 3 minutos e uma janela piscou; era ele.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Neji diz:

Oi hinata!!

Hinata diz:

Oi nii-san! Td bem?

Neji diz:

Aah, na medida do possível.

Hinata diz:

Não é isso que seu nick tah mostrando... o.õ

Neji diz:

Hehehe... eu sei.

Hinata diz:

Qual o motivo pra tanta felicidade?

Neji diz:

Bem... eu tô namorando com uma amiga minha... e ela tipo é perfeita.

Neji diz:

Sabe como é... eu tenho 16 anos, ela estuda comigo, mesma turma e tal... nossa.. ela é tão linda. E atenciosa também, quando nos formarmos e garantirmos nosso futuro com um bom emprego... estamos pensando no casamento...

Hinata diz:

Pôxa que bom!! to muito feliz por vcs!! Hehe...

Neji diz:

Brigado, e eu já tô com saudades dela, é incrível como só na presença dela eu fico feliz, só em saber que ela está comigo... eu sou o homem mais feliz do Universo...

Hinata diz:

Uau... e quem eh essa deusa?

Neji diz:

O nome dela é Tenten... xD

Hinata diz:

Que bom... espero algum dia conhece-la... até mais nii-san, eu vou sair...

Neji diz:

Ja ne, hinata! claro que quando nos casarmos vc será a madrinha...

Hinata diz:

Arigatoo!

Hinata parece estar offline.

O coração de Hinata apertou, ela não acreditava que ele tava namorando, e o pior... queria se casar com ela... putz ela tava com ódio da dita cuja.

" doshite nii-san... será que é tão impossível entender que ai shiteru, seu baka... tinha que acontecer isso comigo?? Affe"- pensou a morena.

Lágrimas começavam a se formar, tentou o máximo conte-las, mas quando uma caiu, outras vieram. Parecia não cessar nunca mais. Simplesmente insistiam em sair de seus olhos perolados aquele rio de lágrimas.

A única coisa que veio na sua cabeça foi esquece-lo, e como faria isso? Iria encontrar seus amigos com maior freqüência, enfiar a cara nos livros, ocupar seu tempo ao extremo para não pensar nele; mas a única coisa que podia fazer no momento, era dormir... depois de chorar muito, ela pegou no sono.

**flashback off**

Ela e seus amigos, formaram-se em Direito, e tinham planos de montar um escritório em Tóquio. Neji, trabalhava como vice-presidente numa empresa de programas para computador.

Estava na hora de voltar ao trabalho, Sakura já havia chamado-a 3 vezes e a mesma não respondera, pensando em tudo.

Hina- gomen ne, Sakura-chan, eu não tinha ouvido... o que vc queria?

Saku - avisar que... nós já podemos montar o escritório de advocacia em Tóquio. Isso não é um máximo?

Hina- ta brincando... isso é perfeito.

Tema - claro que é amore. Só precisamos comprar uma casa, e um escritório para começarmos, por que é óbvio que vamos morar lá ne?

Ino - com certeza, e os garotos vão com a gente.

Tema - é, e infelizmente, o preguiçoso do shikamaru também... coragem!! ¬¬

Hina- aaahhh... eu sei que vc ama ele. Não precisa ter vergonha pra admitir.

Tema- hahaha.. eu? Cê tah doida hina? Axu que viajou na batatinha!!

Saku - ah nem vem!! Tah escrito na tua testa!!

temari leva a mão à testa, e tenta olhar pra mesma, sem sucesso

Ino- ei inteligência artificial!! Ela falou figurativamente!!

Tema - ah tah! Mas voltando ao escritório, quem vai organizar tudo em Tóquio?

Ita - pode deixar, que eu e a Hina vamos. Ela tem familiares lá, e eu tenho meu irmão.

Saku- sendo assim... boa sorte. Vocês vão amanhã de manhã!!

Hina/Itachi- hai hai!!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o**

ENQUANTO ISSO… EM MIAMI…

Neji saía da empresa, era horário de almoço, e ele iria almoçar com alguns amigos, isso antes de sua namorada Tenten chegar e arrasta-lo para um restaurante.

Tenten- Neji-kun... você vai fazer o quê amanhã?

Neji- Amanhã, eu vou ter que encontrar um amigo meu, o Uchiha Sasuke, em Tóquio para tratar de negócios da empresa.

Tenten- você vai ter que viajar?? O.O

Neji- vou sim...

Tenten- e quando vc volta? ó.ò

Neji- sinceramente, não tenho uma previsão... u.u

Tenten- então eu vou com vc!!

Neji- eu não acho uma idéia!! São interesses extremamente profissionais, não vou ter tempo para vc!!

Tenten- aah, okey. Eu acho que sobrevivo uns dias sem você...

Neji- que bom, que você é compreensível...

Ela sorri para ele, levanta e lhe dá um beijo. (aiii que vontade de matar essa kengaaaa... pelo menos ela vai sofrer... yeah!! ù.u)

Ele voltou para a empresa depois do almoço, de lá partiu para casa, para preparar a viajem!

Neji- affe. Trabalhar tanto ta me matando... acho melhor ir dormir, amanhã é um dia longo...

Terminou o que estava fazendo, fez sua higiene noturna, e vestiu um short, já bastava o dia inteiro em um terno, em casa queria mais era conforto.

Deitou-se, mal adormeceu começou a sonhar... com quem? Vc sabe, sabe, sabe?? Isso mesmo. Com a Hina-chan!! ( êêêêêêêê... finalmente, talvez ele comece a se tocar, e largue a baranga da tenten... nada contra ela, mas quando ela ta fazendo par com o Neji, ocupando o lugar de direito da Hinatinha... eu tenho MUITA coisa contra ela...ù.u!! )

_**#DREAM#**_

Neji estava saindo do avião, já em solo japonês. Quando escuta uma voz melodiosa, não conseguia descobrir qual era musica... procurou em todas as direções saber de quem era tal voz. Ouviu mais uma vez e olhou para a direção da voz que estava mais perto, e vê um rosto embaçado, só vendo com nitidez o cabelo azulado, típico dela. (como ele não a vê a um tempo, não sabe como está o rosto nem o cabelo, e eu não vou ser doida, de coloca-lo adivinhando o jeito dela né?¬¬) Junto com ela, via uma sombra de terno, e um rabo de cavalo, preso como seu cavalo, já no fim do cabelo, com uma liga preta, da cor do cabelo. Tentava alcança-la, mas por mais que corresse, sentia que se distanciava mais e mais dela.

Mesmo dormindo, ele esticava o braço como se tentasse agarrar-se a algo, debatia-se contra a cama, numa tentativa frustrada de correr. Até que acordou ao cair da cama...

Suado e ofegante...

_**# DREAM ENDING#**_

Levantou-se do chão e foi para a cozinha, pegou um copo de água e bebeu. (NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO... ele não bebeu, ele injuliu! ¬¬)

Neji- sinceramente essa viajem tá mexendo com meus nervos. Melhor tomar um calmante e tentar dormir novamente, mas de preferência sem sonhos!! ¬¬

Tomou o calmante e foi deitar, dessa vez conseguiu dormir tranqüilamente. Agora era só esperar o dia seguinte!


	3. IIQuase Lá

Cap. 2 – quase lá!

**Disclaimer: NARUTO COMO TODO MUNDO TAH COM A CARECA LUSTRADA DE SABER, NÃO ME PERTENCE... AINDAA... HEEHEHE risada maléfica**

Neji acordou com uma super dor de cabeça, e para sua surpresa, não estava no quarto, ainda sonolento, olhou a sua volta, procurando reconhecer o lugar.

NEJI- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh... que que eu tô fazendo na cozinha?? E o pior, em cima da mesa... O.O, francamente, tô pirando!! Melhor olhar que horas são.

Calmamente (n/a: leiam, correndo desesperado...¬¬º), foi até a sala e olhou o relógio.

Neji- OMG... 9:30, QUE MERDX, VOU PERDER O VÔO... kuso, kuso, kuso, ... calma, muita calma nessa hora... putz, tô parecendo um louco que acabou de sair do manicômio e resolveu falar com seu subconsciente... affe...

Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu a 1ª roupa que viu, pegou as malas e saiu rezando pro baka do Takumi não ter se atrasado, e estivesse esperando-o na porta.

Ao sair deparou-se com um rapaz alto, de cabelos longos como os seus, sendo pretos e estando soltos, usando um terno preto, e pra variar fumando.

NEJI: oy Takumi, quando tu vai deixar esse vício maldito?- cof, cof...

TAKUMI: no dia que tu resolver dançar na boquinha da garrafa de tanga em frente à empresa.

NEJI: okee, isso não vai acontecer nunca!

TAKUMI: então entra aí, que tu tah atrasadinho.

NEJI: um pedido...

TAKUMI: manda.

NEJI: acelera pelo amor de kami-sama. Tenho que chegar a tempo, caso de vida ou morte.

TAKUMI: será grato?

NEJI: **eien!¹**

TAKUMI: sendo assim tah bom! Tah me devendo uma!

NEJI: olha lá o que tu vai pedir infeliz!

TAKUMI: hahahahahaha... vejamos.. depois eu falo, talvez tu tenha um enfarte se eu falar agora!

NEJI: NANI??

TAKUMI- kkkkkkkkkkkk, neji no baka, **i'm just kidding²**, ainda não pensei em nada!

NEJI: ainda bem...

TAKUMI- AINDA...

Quando Neji pediu para ele acelerar, nunca imaginara que fosse tanto, dentro do carro, ele ia de olhos fechados pedindo pra tudo que fosse santo pra chegar vivo. Dentro de 5 minutos chegaram no aeroporto, ele se jogou no chão ...

NEJI: oh chão amado!! Terra firme até que enfim.

TAKUMI: nem vem, tu pediu pra acelerar... u.u

NEJI: mas eu naum sabia que era tanto, imbecil! ò.ó

TAKUMI: hehe... vai longo antes que tu perca o vôo.

NEJI: apesar de quase morrer... valeu pela carona...

TAKUMI: nads, quando tu voltar eu vejo o que q tu faz pra se redimir.

NEJI: que seja. ù.u

Ele entrou no aeroporto mais calmo, mas essa calma e tranqüilidade, não durou muito.

Ao olhar pro lado, vê alguém acenando freneticamente pra ele.

NEJI: O.O, TENTEN?? O QUE FAZ AKI?? EU DISSE PRA TU NÃO VIR... ò.ó-gritando

TENTEN: affe estressadinho, acha mesmo que eu ia deixar meu love viajar sozinho? Não mesmo!

NEJI: rumpf, mas é o seguinte, não exija atenção, pq eu não vou ter tempo pra ti. Vamu que tamo atrasadérrimos.

TENTEN: pararemos em Nova Iorque, ta sabendo ne?

NEJI: n-n-nova i-i-iorque?? O.O oh my god!!

TENTEN: nani?

NEJI: oro? Ahh, nandemonai…-balança as mãos nervoso, e com um sorriso amarelo no rosto

TENTEN: seei!! Tah certo, vamos então.

Neji tava uma pilha de nervos, bem sabia que Hinata morava em Nova Iorque, e se o sonho fosse verdade? Nãããããooo, claro que não será?-era o que ele pensava.

Retirando que Neji não parava de se mexer na poltrona, e que de 5 em 5 minutos, perguntava as horas e pedia água com açúcar, a viagem foi agradável. Isso até a voz da aeromoça soar pelo avião.

AEROMOÇA: " senhores passageiros, em 3 minutos estaremos pousando em solo nova iorquino, e trocaremos de avião, claro, trocará aqueles que irão para Tóquio, os que ficarão aqui, dirijam-se ao portão de desembarque. Bom final de viagem, e para os que vão Boa viagem!!"

NEJI: ai kami-sama, acho que entrei umas 10 vezes na fila pra jogar pedra na cruz!!

TENTEN: pq diz isso Neji-kun?

NEJI: AAH, soh pensei alto demais!! ¬¬ "essa louca me assustou, u.u, não posso nem pensar um pouco alto..."

Ao desembarcarem e dirigirem-se ao outro avião que já os aguardava, Neji olhava para todos os lados.

TENTEN: ai Neji, que loucura, pára de ser tão desconfiado, até parece que vai ver um fantasma!

NEJI: -falando consigo- omg, será que virei vidente? Vejo o futuro nos sonho? Mas e se aquele cara for um seqüestrador!! Eu matoooooo.

TENTEN: oy neji!! Que q cê tah falando?

NEJI: **damare³**! Ù.u

Ao entrarem no avião, neji olhou todos os assentos, e só viu atrás dele um rapaz de óculos, lendo um livro ao lado dele não havia ninguém, nas outras poltronas, não conhecia ninguém e ninguém exceto o carinha lendo o livro parecia com os personagens do seu sonho, apesar de não poder dizer se hinata havia mudado cor dos cabelo ou não, seus olhos não negariam sua descendência, poderia estar usando lente, mas as feições não podem ter mudado tanto, e se ela tivesse gorda? Affe, que loucura.

Relaxou e sentou ao lado de Tenten, porém seus nervos afloraram ao ouvir passos naquela direção vindo do toalete.

NEJI: "oops, tem alguém que não vi !!"...

Calmamente virou-se para olhar, e ...

Continua no próximo capítulo.

¹- **eien**: para sempre

²-**I'm just kidding: **eu estou brincando.

³- **damare: **calado, cala a boca...

**Ne minna-san!!**

**Consegui terminar finalmente**! **Espero que tenham gostado... lamento pela demora, mas eh que dah uma preguiça pra escrever, passar pro pc, que tbm não tem ajudado muito ultimamente, mas... enfim **

**O importante é que emoções eu vivi, oops, o importante eh que o cap. Chegou! xD**

**alguém se arrisca a dizer quem é a tal pessoa? **

**não esqueçam de fazer uma ficwriter feliz, deixem...suspense... #REVIEWS# onegaiiii, não custa nada, é soh apertar no botãozinho go, e deixar um coment ou opinião á respeito de qualquer coisa, até pra dizer: "hoje está ventando"**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne**

**agora, vou responder às escassas porém super importantes, principalmente para mim, reviews...**

**Zal-chann:**

_DOMO... ZAL-CHANN... _

_foi assim que me senti querida... tava querendo assassinar a tenten, francamente, nada contra ela, mas quando ela quer roubar o neji DA hinata... eu matooooo_

_arigatoo por estar lendo minha fic.. xD_

_e fique tranqüila, vai ter itahina, e muuuuitos ciúmes!! xD_

_continue acompanhando... _

_kissus_

**Drey-Hyuuga:**

_Nads, sua fic eh que é perfeita d, um dia Nejihina dominará o mundo, como dia a tia Juh... _

_heh... arigato gozaimasu pela review, e jah que aprendeu a mecher no site, eu tbm apanhei que só pra aprender a fazer alguma coisa aqui... continua mandando reviews? onegaii!!_

_kissus_

_ja ne_

**Hyuuga Lira:**

Nyaaaa... yokkata...

que bom que achou interessante, espero que goste desse cap. tbm...

sim, sim, jah estou postando o 3º tbm... pra compensar por ter demorado tanto!!

kissus

pois eh minna-san

até breve!!


	4. III Surpresas no avião

Cap

Cap.3- surpresas no avião

NO CAP. ANTERIOR...

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

...Relaxou e sentou ao lado de Tenten, porém seus nervos afloraram ao ouvir passos naquela direção vindo do toalete.

NEJI: "oops, tem alguém que não vi !!"...

Calmamente virou-se para olhar, e ...

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

...e...

NEJI: PORRAH NARUTOOO!! Q Q TU FAZ AQUI DOIDOOOO??

NARUTO: NEEEEEJI, RETARDADOOO, EU VOU PRA TÓQUIO MALUCOOO, E TU?

NEJI: às vezes eu me pergunto pra onde foi tua inteligência...

NARUTO: hã??

NEJI: duh!! Hellooo... terra chamando naruto... estrala os dedos diversas vezes, cara, esse vôo, è Nova Iorque-tóquio... então adivinha pra onde eu vou!! ¬¬

NARUTO: Pra... Paris?

NEJI: Não imbecil, se o vôo é Nova Iorque-tóquio, é óbvio que eu vou pra tóquio!! ¬¬º(gota suprema)

NARUTO: aaahh... tempo pro único neurônio captar a informação ... que maneiro maluco, vamos todos pra lá!! olha pro fundo do avião

NARUTO: olhem quem eu vejo...

NEJI: quem?? O.O

NARUTO: um macaco e um percevejo... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

NEJI: BAKAAAA!! Só podia ser tu mesmo, ow criatura burra.

NARUTO: olhem quem eu vejo de novo..

NEJI: quem? ¬¬

NARUTO: uma galinha botando ovo!! Kkkkkkkk... caiu de novo, otário.

NEJI: affe, paciência senhor!!

NARUTO: não creio!! O.O

NEJI: Nem vem que não tem, não caio nessa de novo!! Ù.u

NARUTO: ignora- HINA-CHAAAAAAANNNN...

HINA: narutoooooo, amore da minha vida, meu neurônio solitário!!

NARU: vc vai pra tóquio tbm?

HINA: hai hai!!

NARU: fazer o q??

HINA: montar um escritório de advocacia com uns amigos meus!!

NARU: mas não vejo nenhum dos seus amigos aqui!!

HINA: eu vim só com o Itachi-kun!!

NARU: aaaah, o irmão do Sasukeee!! xD

HINA: é!¬¬

NARU: Sabe quem ta aki??

HINA: quem?

NARU: O NEEEEJIIIII!! E sua baranga, caham, namoranga tenten!!

HINA: nani?

Ela vira para olha-lo, ele arregala os olhos.

NEJI POV'S--(x)on ( )off

Depois dessas brincadeiras sem graça, típicas do Naruto.

INNER: nem vem, se tu não tivesse caído nelas, taria achando um máximo.

-DAMARE, ù.u

Pois é, prosseguindo, ele falou mais uma vez:

NARUTO: não creio!! O.O - É óbvio que eu não caio de novo...

NEJI: Nem vem que não tem, não caio nessa de novo!! Ù.u

NARUTO: ignora- HINA-CHAAAAAAANNNN...- só kami-sama sabe o quanto eu gelei quando ele falou esse nome, ainda não entendi doshite, eu senti um frio na espinha, eram correntes elétricas passando pelo meu corpo.

HINA: narutoooooo, amore da minha vida, meu neurônio solitário!!- desde quando ela é tão desinibida? Desconheço essa garota!

NARU: vc vai pra tóquio tbm?- Ow pergunta imbecil essa un?

HINA: hai hai!!

NARU: fazer o q??

HINA: montar um escritório de advocacia com uns amigos meus!!

NARU: mas não vejo nenhum dos seus amigos aqui!!

HINA: eu vim só com o Itachi-kun!!

NARU: aaaah, o irmão do Sasukeee!! xD- NANI? Então o sasuke tem um nii-san? Hahaha, essa ele vai morrer quando souber que eu seeeiii; risada maléfica

HINA: é!¬¬

NARU: Sabe quem ta aki??

HINA: quem?- BAAAAKAAAA, não acredito que esse usura tonkachi vai falar... não, óbvio que não... vai?

NARU: O NEEEEJIIIII!! E sua baranga, caham, namoranga tenten!! - ESCLEROSADOOO, ESTÚPIDO, IRRESPONSÁVEL, IMBECIL, RETARDADO, ... grrrr, que raivaaaa!!

HINA: nani?

Até aquele momento só vi os mesmos cabelos azulados da minha prima, a cor exótica deles, não mudaram em nada, exceto seu comprimento; batia na metade das costas, assimétricos, usava uma roupa que lhe destacavam as curvas, o mesmo cheiro inebriante de lavanda de anos atrás, cheiro adocicado que não enjoava, era na verdade muito bom senti-lo.

Quando ela virou, pude ver seus orbes translúcidos fitando-me com curiosidade, olhou para Tenten ao meu lado, a mesma escutava musica, alheia aos barulhos externos à ela, percebi que ela arqueou uma sobrancelha ao olhar para Tenten, fechou os olhos com descaso dando um suspiro cansado, para logo em seguida aparecer um sorriso sarcástico no canto da sua boca!

HINA: Neji nii-san, Daijobou ka?- ela falou comigo deixando-me nervoso, como alguém poderia me fazer estremecer só com aquele sorriso puro mas cheio de significados?

NEJI: hai, h-hai, genki desu!

HINA: Yokkata. n.n

Ainda entravam alguns atrasados no avião, demoraria alguns minutos para decolarmos.

Ouvi-a chamando alguém entre um espirro de tenten e um olhar furtivo de minha parte ao seu rosto angelical, que me parecia mais atraente e belo, que qualquer outro, sem perder sua delicadeza.

Poderia estar louco? Ela é minha prima... mas eu daria tudo para que não fosse.

Saí de meus devaneios momentâneos, ao ver um braço forte rodear-lhe a cintura fina e esculpida por deuses. Olhei-o com desprezo e involuntariamente meu rosto ficou fechado.

- eu sou Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, irmão do Sasuke. Haijimemashite Hyuuga-san!

Aquele sorriso, me dava ânsia de arrancar-lhe o pescoço e tirar aquelas mãos asquerosas de cima da minha hinata!!(n/a- tadinho, não percebeu como estava possessivo em seus pensamentos... kkkkkkkkkk)

NEJI: o "dês" prazer é todo meu, Uchiha-san! Sasuke é muito amigo meu, mas nunca soube que ele tinha um irmã..o!! –falei entre os dentes.

ITA: entendo... ele me ama muuuuuito, por isso preza minha segurança, hahahaha...

Neji pov's on ( ) off(x)

Itachi virou para Hinata, percebeu o quão incomodada ela estava perto do primo, assim como percebera a raiva do mesmo, ao vê-lo tão íntimo dela, resolveu brincar um pouco com ele.

Segurou-lhe o queixo, contornando suas feições. Aproximou-se mais um pouco, e roçou o nariz levemente no dela.

ITA: hina-chan, vamos sentar daqui a pouco decolamos, e não quero levar advertência..

HINA: h-hai-corada- até mais, nii-san

ITA- flow, hyuuga-san

Deixaram Neji morrendo de raiva, e naruto já sentado, lesando num jogo de damas, com um velho gagá que babou o tabuleiro inteiro.

NEJI: "isso não fica assim, esse Itachi não sai vencendo!! Pelo menos vou ficar na mesma casa que a hina, na do Hiashi-sama, e despacho a Tenten prum hotel..."- disse apertando os punhos.

Pelo visto aquela viagem prometia, foi a última coisa que pensaram antes de serem instruídos a pôr o cinto de segurança, e decolarem.

Oy minna-san,

Ta aqui o cap.!!

Espero que tenham gostado!!

respondendo as reviews;

Prisca Kimura  
e o cap. chegou, com tudoooo, o neji é muito engraçado desesperado, mas aguarde pra saber o que é ele realmente desesperado... hoho \o/

olhar maligno

continue acompanhando a fic, e mandando reviews, elas são muito importantes pra mim...

kissus

zal-chann  
nyaa... já descobriu que não era a hina, mas ela apareceu...

vou dar uma dicaaa... o neji vai ficar roxo, preto , azul, verde... um arco-íris de ciúmes,

até breve

kissus

continue acompanhando a fic e mandando reviews. lovu tudo isso

ja ne


End file.
